PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? CORE H The mission of the Providence-Boston CFAR Basic and Translational Sciences Core (BTSC) is to build and support collaborative research between basic, translational, clinical and behavioral investigators with a focus on NIH HIV/AIDS high priority areas including HIV pathogenesis, transmission and disease progression in key populations. A major priority of the BTSC is to provide services that extend the capacity of investigators, who lack the technical expertise or laboratory resources for their studies. The BTSC was restructured to take advantage of the partnership between Lifespan/Brown and Boston University Medical Campus (BUMC) and these institutions' strengths in basic and translational sciences. This new partnership significantly enhances the basic science expertise of the Core and of the CFAR, as well as its user pool and basic science institutional support. The BTSC will provide flexible services to HIV/AIDS researchers based on evolving needs as determined through regular surveys, and significantly expand the Core user pool through outreach and education. The BTSC will enhance its technical capacity by sharing expertise and centralizing labor-intensive tasks. Importantly, the BTSC will take an active role in identifying, consulting, mentoring and training investigators, particularly new investigators across the CFAR as well as established investigators who wish to expand into HIV research. The BTSC will promote collaborative basic and translational research through three specific aims: 1) Support HIV research by providing essential laboratory assays and expertise; 2) Develop and support innovative services and new collaborations; 3) Provide training and mentorship to local, national and international investigators with a wide range of HIV experience. Overall, the Core will provide CFAR users services and a scientific infrastructure dedicated to innovative, multidisciplinary basic science and translational HIV/AIDS research, and the guidance to strengthen capacity for laboratory-associated HIV/AIDS research training and education around the world.